


Setting

by Farla



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farla/pseuds/Farla
Summary: In Three Gems and a Baby, each of the gems attempts to understand what Steven is through the lens of their own experience. Amethyst believes Rose shapeshifted. Garnet assumes Rose fused. Pearl...





	

Someday, a very long time from now, she will reassure a small impossible creature about her life before they met.

He'll have learned something of where she came from by then, and heard the refrain of _shatter shatter shatter shatter_ that is life under Homeworld. And he'll know how dismissively such gems talk of her. And how Peridot says Amethyst outranks them all but Jasper is ready to kill Amethyst as worthless.

And she'll say, "Oh no, Steven. It was nothing like that. No one ever threatened to shatter me. That's not how we were treated."

Here and now, she is wishing they would.

Doing things wrong or doing things perfectly is irrelevant. A pearl's actions will always, ultimately, be irrelevant.

It's just, most pearls are round, and she is not. And most gems are round, but the diamonds are not.

And. It's just. She'd look so much prettier set in the table, rather than standing next to it. Or a necklace.

She can sing and dance and carry as well as any of them, but really, the rest of her just distracts from the lovely baroque shape of her gem. She'll be so much prettier this way.

Hold still.


End file.
